


Bitterfruit

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Series: Swamp Shenanigans [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Explicit Sexual Content, Korean War, M/M, Sort of anyway, bad sex I guess?, bitter precome, first time with another man, precome that tastes bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Trapper's first time becoming intimately acquainted with Hawkeye's body is a bit... troubled.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Swamp Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764046
Kudos: 16





	Bitterfruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "bitter" in Get Your Words Out Yahtzee, prompt set #7, large straight.

"This is disgusting," Trapper mumbled through a mouthful of Hawkeye's cock even as Hawkeye fisted the olive drab blanket beneath them. He had to concentrate to let go, but he reached down and tugged Trapper's hair, and when Trapper would have continued to choke him down, he pulled. With a "pop," Trapper's mouth left him and his lips, shiny with spit and precome, tempted Hawkeye beyond all reason.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Hawkeye asked, since this was not their first encounter, but it _was_ Trapper's first experience with a dick besides his own. He was trying not to be insulted by Trapper's declaration, but it did wound his pride a little. "The nurses never complain."

Trapper reared up and then covered Hawkeye, initiating a kiss. This was not the first time they had kissed, but… after a moment Hawkeye twisted his head to the side.

"See?" Trapper said, wiping his mouth. Trapped between them, Hawkeye's cock twitched, unspent and still waiting for release. Trapper scrubbed a hand down over his face. "D'ya spend a lot of time with your dick in nurses' mouths, Hawk?" he asked, which would have sounded like a non sequitur if Hawkeye hadn't brought them into it first.

"N-no, not usually," Hawkeye said pensively, thinking back. He rarely got them into the sack in the first place, no matter what he wanted everyone in camp to believe, but he also never wasted time on preliminaries if he did. He usually kissed and petted and fondled them, but there just wasn't usually time for blowjobs—and the last one he'd had was far enough back that he couldn't remember if she'd complained.

"Your precome tastes awful, Hawk," Trapper said. Hawkeye wanted to protest, to throw out some snappy comeback, but he'd tasted himself on Trapper's tongue when they'd kissed, and Trapper was… well, not wrong.

"It's the food," he said instead. "Sorry, Trap." He genuinely felt bad, since this was Trapper's first cock in his mouth, his first time becoming intimately acquainted with Hawkeye's body.

"It ain't like I didn't know precome could be bitter," Trapper said, with a frown, "but yours tastes like medicine, Hawk. Like the meds they give us for malaria."

"Well, that isn't good," he said, attempting to be jovial. He didn't want Trapper to know he'd been able to hurt Hawkeye's feelings, since Hawkeye cultivated the image that he didn't care about anything—much.

But Trapper had always known him better than that, so when slightly hesitant fingers found their way back to his cock, and formed a sleeve around his shaft, Hawkeye sucked in a breath. This was Trapper's apology for not liking the taste of his come—or for saying so, or maybe both. He pumped his hips upwards, and Trapper's other hand dove into his hair, messing up Hawkeye's part, leaving black strands bisecting his eyes.

"Trap—" he said, on a moan, as Trapper figured out just how Hawkeye liked it. This was an acceptable compromise: Trap's fingers instead of his mouth, and Hawkeye didn't mind that at all. But he did wonder if, when it was his turn, Trapper would taste like chloroquine too.

Then he forgot everything but the feel of his body soaring, his orgasm swallowing him up, even as Trapper's hand covered his mouth to keep him quiet, and his back arched.


End file.
